5 hari mencari obat
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: The second day, the changed plan, and the back up team sent. RnR PLEASE . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaaaaa !!!!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya yang ganti penname. . . .

Dari** Hyuuga-rizqi-kun**, jadi **Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu**

Ya sudahlah, dari pada panjang – panjang gak jelas, mendingan langsung aja . . .

Remember !! Always R n R . . .

* * *

**5 Hari mencari obat**

**Disclaimer : B L E A C H, is belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC-ness, Garing-ness, Gaje-ness, dsb lah.**

**Pokoknya yang gak suka, harus tetep baca ! Pasti nanti jadi suka -di bakar massal-**

**Author : Tetap Saya ! !**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di Soul Society, tepatnya, di divisi 13, gotei 13. Saat semua mahluk pagi bernyanyi dan memulai aktifitas mereka masing - masing dengan damainya. Tapi, suasana damai itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mereka di kagetkan oleh suara,

"Uhuk uhuk, uhok, uhuokk, hoekk, uhoek, hah hah"

Yah, itulah suara batuk dari kapten di divisi itu, yang sangat terkenal, dan bahkan telah menyabet gelar sebagai "Shinigami ter-penyakitan se-Soul Society". Suara yang sudah biasa diartikan sebagai ucapan "Selamat pagi dunia!!" oleh semua anggota divisi siapa lagi kalau bukan Ukitake Jyuushirou.

"Taichou, minum obat dulu nih, tapi sarapan dulu ding, baru minum obat!" Nasihat Sentaro, kursi ke-3nya.

"Hn , ," Dan Ukitake langsung memakan sarapannya, kemudian meminum obat yang biasa ia minum. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hitsugaya untuk memberikan 'hadiah'

Tapi, saat dia baru selangkah keluar, tiba - tiba, dadanya terasa sesak, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia segera memeriksa di atas kepalanya, kalau - kalau ada Wabisuke, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Lalu, dadanya mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci, yaitu,

"Uhuk, uhuk, hoek, uhoek, huk huk huk, hh hh" terbatuk - batuk. Lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian, diapun jatuh pingsan.

Sentaro dan Kiyone yang mendengar suara seperti karung beras jatuh, langsung mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan tepat ketika mereka berada di ambang pintu keluar,

"Taichou !?" teriak mereka berdua bareng, yang dengan jelas dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat - singkatnya membuat semua hewan dan tumbuhan dalam radius 6,5 Km harus meregang nyawa seketika. Bukan itu saja, setelah itu, terdengarlah suara ledakan yang sangat keras, dari arah divisi 12, lebih tepatnya, laboratorium Kurotsuchi.

**-Divisi 12-**

Terlihat gedung divisi itu telah hancur berkeping - keping, dengan Mayuri yang berada di tengah kepingan - kepingan itu dengan posisi terjungkal, dan Nemu yang setia di sampingnya, dengan gaya yang sama.

_( Flashback mode : on )_

"Khe khe khe, akhirnya, penemuanku yang ini telah selesai, cairan peledak yang berwujud air, dan terlihat jernih seperti air biasa, khe khe khe" terdengarlah tawa nista Mayuri yang telah berhasil menciptakan 'cairan' baru.

"Memang untuk apa itu, taichou?" tanya Nemu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Cairan ini akan ku hadiahkan kepada Aizen, atas perintah Soutaichou" jelas Mayuri.

.

"Oh, memang untuk apa?" tanya Nemu lagi.

"Aizen yang menerimanya, pasti akan mengira bahwa ini cuma air mineral biasa, tapi setelah dia meminumnya, maka, atas berkat rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, dan dengan didorongkan oleh keinginan luhur, supaya berkehidupan damai tanpa penghianat, cairan ini akan meledak seketika, dan Aizen akan lenyap untuk selamanya, khu khu khu" terang Mayuri diikuti tawa setannya.

Tapi, ternyata cairan itu punya kelemahan, yaitu 'suara', cairan itu tidak bisa diletakkan dekat dengan suara yang keras, oleh karena itu, Mayuri menyuruh Nemu untuk menaruhnya di tempat kedap suara. Tapi, sungguh malang nasib mereka, sebelum cairan itu berhasil masuk ke tempatnya,

"Taichou !?" terdengarlah teriakan Sentaro dan Kiyone tadi, alhasil cairan itu langsung meledak, dan menghanguskan seisi divisi 12.

_( Flashback mode : off )_

"Eh, Sentaro, lo denger gak, tadi ada bunyi ledakan?" tanya Kiyone.

"Iya, aku denger, apaan ya? apa mungkin Kusajishi-san lagi main bom sama Zaraki-taichou?" tanya Sentaro balik.

"Hn, gak tau juga sih, tapi ngomong - ngomong kita kesini mau ngapain ya?" tanya Kiyone yang udah ngalamin pikun stadium akhir.

"Hmm, kita kan mau nyiramin bunga, gimana sih lo" jawab Sentaro yang udah ketularan penyakit pikunsia nya Kiyone.

" Oh iya ya, ambil airnya dulu nyokk!" ajak Kiyone, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan seonggok Ukitake yang tergeletak bersimbah darah diluar.

Setelah ber jam - jam kemudian, Sentaro dan Kiyone keluar dari pintu samping sambil menenteng ember berisi air penuh. Tapi tiba - tiba, Kiyone melirik ke arah pintu depan, karena ada sedikit pemandangan yang mengganggunya.

"Woy Sentaro! itu apaan sih? putih - putih di depan pintu?" tanya Kiyone.

"Auk ah, paling juga sekarung beras kirimannya Kuchiki, udah ah, cepetan, nanti keburu taihou pulang!" Sentaro terus berjalan ke arah deretan tanaman, dan kemudian menyiraminya. Kiyone yang memang mempunyai keterbatasan penglihatan, nalar dan inisiatif pun mengikuti Sentaro menyiram bunga.

**-Sementara itu, di inner world Ukitake-**

Terlihat dia juga terbaring di dalam inner worldnya, sampai akhirnya,

"Plak plak plak plak plak plak plak" terlihat dua anak kecil sedang menampari pipinya.

"Master master master master, ayo bangun, bangun sudah pagi lho!" kata kedua anak itu kompak. Tapi sang master yang ditamparinya tidak juga bangun, akhirnya mereka meutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

**-Di luar-**

"Oh oh, aku tau aku tau, master pasti lagi main tidur - tiduran, iya kan?" kata anak pertama.

"Hus! ngawur, dia gak lagi main itu, liat aja tuh ada merah - merahnya, pastilah dia lagi main jadi makanan, mungkin dia lagi jadi puding vanila saus strawberi?" kata anak kedua. Dan mulailah perdebatan tanpa akhir mereka berdua.

Tiba - tiba, datanglah anak berambut pink, yang terlihat sedang mengejar bayi alien bersayap kupu - kupu.

"Tunggu !! jangan lari ! ayo kita main!" teriak anak itu yang belakangan diketahui sebagai Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Krik kruik kriuk krik krik kruik" kata bayi itu, sebenernya sih authornya gak tau itu bahasa apa, tapi artinya ya kira - kira "Pergi lo! jangan deket - deket gue! hiihh! toloooonngg!!".

Dan satu detik kemudian,

"Brukh, blug blug blug aduhh"

Karena keasyikan debat, si bocah kembar tadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang akan menabraknya, dan si bayi alien itu juga gak ngliat jalan, karena sibuk nengok Yachiru di belakang. Akhirnya, terjadilah tabrakan beruntun.

"Aduh, siapa kau?" tanya si bocah kembar bareng.

"Krik kruik kruik kriuk krik" (translate: Gue Ashisogi Jizou, knape?)

"Klo jalan liat - liat dong, mata segede itu, masa gak bisa liat!" teriak anak pertama sewot.

"Kruuk krik krik krik kruik kriuik kruik kruiik kruk krik" (Kurang ajar lo! lagipula gue terbang, gak jalan! salahin tuh si bocah yang ngejar - ngejar gue) jawab Ashisogi Jizou esmoni, eh esmosi, sambil nunjuk - nunjuk Yachiru yang melongo n kakinya di injek - injekin ke kepala Ukitake.

"Kita gak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus ganti!" kali ini anak kedua angkat beban, eh, angkat bicara maksudnya. Tiba - tiba,

"Yo, Yachiru, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya bapak - bapak bertampang sangar, alias Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan, dia gak mau aku tangkep! tangkepin dong!" kata Yachiru sambil cemberut.

"Dia, Ashisogi Ji, eh ? Ukitake? kenap-, apaahh? jadi kau membunuh Ukitake?? kurang ajar, beraninya kau!" Kenpachi salah panggang, eh, salah paham, karena dia ngliat kaki Ashisogi Jizou diatas kepala Ukitake yang bersimbah darah.

"Deg deg deg" Ashisogi Jizou panik setengah mati enggan hidup pun tak mau -??-.

Tapi untunglah Si kembar Sougyo no Kotowari njelasin yang sebener - benernya, bahwa Ukitake lagi main jadi makanan 'puding vanila saus strawberi' ( Bener dari mananya? ==' ).

Eh anehnya Kenpachi percaya, tapi setelah dia ngecek denyut nadinya, masih ada, tapi lemah banget, dia langsung di gendong ke divisi 4.

**-Di divisi 4-**

Unohana telah memeriksa Ukitake, dan dia mendiagnosa bahwa penyakit Ukitake telah mencapai stadium akhir, dan berkembang menjadi penyakit bernama TBCPSYSUD, yang artinya TubErCulosis Pada Stadium Yang Sulit Untuk Disembuhkan. Penyakit ini adalah penyakit lanjutan dari TBC biasa, yang mengakibatkan penderita kehilangan kesadaran selama belum di beri obat yang benar - benar manjur. Tapi untungnya Unohana juga telah membuat hipotesa obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit itu, yaitu:

1. Bunga teratai langka, yang hanya ada satu di dunia, dan sekarang terdapat di sebuah gua yang menjadi markas salah satu organisasi kriminal, bernama Akatsuki, di sebuah desa ninja berjudul Kushagakure.

2. Lendir dari ratu siput legendaris bernama Katsuyu, yang kini telah menjadi hewan panggilan dari salah satu pemimpin sebuah desa ninja bernama Konohagakure.

3. Pasir kualitas terbaik, berwarna emas, yang konon kini disimpan di salah satu desa ninja bernama Sunagakure.

4. Dan terakhir, sebuah rumput langka berwarna biru muda, yang hanya tumbuh di salah stu sumur, di kawasan desa ninja bernama Amegakure.

Dan seketika itu, diadakanlah rapat mendadak kapten dan wakil kapten.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah melakukan rapat yang membahas tentang Ukitake, maka dibentuklah tim pencari obat obatan tersebut. Tim itu adalah:

1. Byakuya-Renji, yang ditugaskan ke Konohagakure.

2. Hitsugaya-Matsumoto, ke Amegakure.

3. Yumichika-Ikakku, ke Kushagakure.

4. Kira-Momo, ke Sunagakure

Awalnya sih mereka protes, tapi akhirnya semua mengunci mulut setelah Soutaichou tebar death glare, diiringi campur tangan Ryuujin Jakka, yang otomatis membuat suasana disitu menjadi lebih HOT. Mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi hari besok, melalui gerbang senkaimon.

**-Malam harinya-**

Mari kita intip persiapan mereka yang telah ditunjuk sebagai tim pencari.

**- Byakuya n Renji -**

Dia lagi asyik mantengin laptopnya, yang kini telah menampilkan simbol Google, dan ada juga lambang Wikipedia. Ternyata dia lagi nyari informasi tentang Desa Konohagakure.

"Yosh, aku udah dapet semua informasinya, khu khu khu", "Renji!! cepet siapin semuanya, kita berangkat besok!" katanya. Lalu setelah itu, dia terlihat mengetik sebuah alamat yang bertuliskan ""

"Siap taichou!" jawab Renji sambil masuk - masukin segala perlengkapan ke dalam koper.

**- Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kira n Momo -**

Hitsugaya n Momo terlihat sibuk membolak - mbalik kertas yang berisi artikel tentang Desa Sunagakure dan Amegakure, dimana letak yang harus mereka ambil, dan bagaimana caranya. Sementara Kira n Matsumoto malah asyik minum sake sambil main kartu.

**- Ikkaku n Yumichika -**

"Desa Kushagakure? dalam markas sebuah organisasi bernama akatsuki? dan markas itu adalah sebuah gua? ikhh, sungguh nggak cantik misi ini" keluh Yumichika.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita cari tau dulu semuanya, baru menyimpulkan" kata Ikkaku yang lagi baca komik "NARUTO".

"Huh, lagian mereka jelek - jelek banget banget sih? nih liat, ada yang pake cadarlah, ada yang kaya uler lah, ada yang tindikan, huh, gak ada yang kerenan dikit apa?" kata Yumichika sambil nodongin gambar poster Akatsuki ke Ikkaku.

Dan setelah mereka semua mengetahui berbagai informasi, mereka segera beristirahat untuk berangkat besok.

**T-B-C**

* * *

**WOOHOO, chapter 1 sudah selesai, semoga kalian semua suka, dan mau review,,**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya,,**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. first day

Yahoooo......

Minna-san, saya kembali dengan lanjutan cerita saya...

maaf ya, apdetnya lama..

hehehe,,

have a nice read, and don't forget to RnR !!

* * *

**5 Hari Mencari Obat**

**(First day)**

**-ByakuRen's adventure in Konohagakure-**

**Disclaimer: B L E A C H, adalah milik TITE KUBO!!**

**Dan, N A R U T O, adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!**

**Warning: Pokoknya segala warning ada di sini (?)**

**Author : masih saya kok..**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di dunia tabbi, eh, salah ding, yang bener, pagi yang cerah di Soul Society. Terpampanglah gerbang senkaimon yang telah terbuka dengan lebarnya, di depan 8 orang yang telah di beri tugas oleh Sou-taichou. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua sudah berada di dalam gerbang tersebut, dan gerbang itu mulai menutup, sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang dari pandangan -halah-.

-di dalamnya-

"Taichou, ngomong - ngomong, nanti kita yang sampe duluan ya? di- di mana yah? Konota, em, konoma, apaan ya?" tanya Renji ke Byakuya.

"Konohagakure!"

"Ah, iya, Kono-, Kono apa tadi?" Renji mulai kambuh penyakit mendadak pikunnya.

"K O N O H A G A K U R E, RENJI!" teriak Byakuya OOC.

"Oh, ya, itulah, tapi, kapan kita sampenya ya ta- brukh" omongan Renji terpotong gara - gara gerbang senkaimon yang lagi buat senderan sama dia, tiba - tiba terbuka.

"-ichou, aduduh, sakit" Renji merintih sambil megangin bokongnya yang jatoh duluan.

"Selamat datang di Konohagakure Renji!"

Ternyata, mereka berdua telah sampai di gerbang utama Konohagakure, desa para ninja. Lalu mereka segera masuk, tentunya tanpa permisi. Dan, baru aja 2 langkah dari gerbang, mereka langsung di todong sama 2 orang gaje, berseragam rompi mirip pelampung + pake iket kepala bersimbol daun, ya, merekalah duo legendaris, yang sudah terkenal dimana - mana

(Izumo n Kotetsu : serasa di atas panggung dengan berjuta fans)

sebagai penjaga gerbang dan ninja kurang kerjaan.

(IzuKote: gubrakk, nglemparin author pake kunai)

"sett - sett" duo itu langsung nodong ByakuRen pake kunai di leher.

"Siapa kalian? dari mana? mau apa ke sini? bawa ijazah SD, SMP, SMA gak? soalnya kalo mau nglamar kerjaan disini, itu syarat - syaratnya, apa kalian mau belanja di Mall of Konoha yang legendaris? bawa kartu kredit kan? soalnya disana gak bisa bayar cash sih, sebenernya sih aku juga gak begitu mendukung, soalnya, kita kan jadi repot, harus buat kartu kredit segala ma--"

"Kotetsu!"

"Ya Izumo?"

"Kayaknya lebay banget deh, nanya nama dan tujuan aja udah cukup kok!" kata Izumo yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari wabah sweatdrop karena pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh, gitu ya? ya udah deh, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Kotetsu yang akhirnya sadar dan kembali ke jalan yang benar (??)

"Aku Byakuya Kuchiki, kapten divisi 6, batlyon 13 pasukan, istri dari almarhumah Hisana, kakak angkat dari Rukia Kuchiki, Master dari Senbonzakura, musuh dar--"

"Taichou!"

"Ya Renji? kenapa?"

"Kok taichou ikutan lebay sih? malu - maluin aja, aku, Renji Abarai, salam kenal dan kami kesini cuma mau ketemu sama pemimpin desa ini yang namanya hoka, hoka apaan ya?" Renji mulai kumat.

"Hokage?" tanya Izumo.

"Ah, ya, hoka itulah, bisa kan?"

"Okelah kalo begitu, ayo aku anterin" kata Kotetsu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu! aku ini bangsawan terkenal, gak biasa jalan kaki!" kata Byakuya.

"Oke, bentar ya, aku cariin becak dulu di seberang sana!" kata Kotetsu.

"Gak mau! naik becak itu gak elit!" Byakuya tetep protes.

"So??" tanya Kotetsu.

"Gendong!"

"gubrakk.." semua ber gubrak ria.

'waduh, taichou, OOC bener deh' batin Renji.

Dan mau gak mau harus mau, mereka terpaksa jalan kaki ke kantor hokage.

-Kantor hokage-

Kotetsu dan ByakuRen udah sampe disana, lalu Kotetsu mengetuk pintu.

"tok.. tok.. tok.. Assalamu'alaikum, atuk, o atuk.."

"Grook grookk, ya, tunggu sebentar!"

'(sweatdrop) Widih, kok ada suara babi, jangan - jangan pemimpinnya babi lagi, waduh, mana aku cuma bisa bahasa baboon lagi' batin Renji.

'Wuih, siluman babi apa ya?' batin Byakuya gak kalah sweatdrop.

Dan, seketika itulah pintu terbuka, dan terpampanglah seorang cewek babi, eh, maksudnya cewek yang lagi nggendong seekor babi, yang biasa dipanggil Shizune dan Ton-ton.

"Eh, Kotetsu-san, ada apa? grok grok fou yoo~" tanya Shizune dan Ton-ton.

"Ini nih, ada tamu, katanya mau ketemu Tsunade-sama, apa beliau ada??

"Oh, kebetulan, beliau lagi ada rapat bulanan para kage, kalo mau, tunggu aja disini, atau mau tunggu di mana terserah, yang penting, sejam lagi rapatnya selesai kok" jelas Shizune.

"Okelah kalo beg--"

"TIDAK BISA!! Enak saja Gaara mau di jadikan percobaan! huh! brakk" terlihat Temari yang kelihatannya tidak menerima dengan baik hasil rapat dan keluar dari ruang rapat dengan cara membanting pintu.

Semua keringet dingin, terutama ByakuRen yang baru pertama kali ngliat cewek yang garangnya minta ampun, kalo Shizune, Ton-ton, dan Kotetsu sih, udah biasa ngliat Temari yang bertampang sangar, yang bikin mereka bertiga kringet dingin adalah kipas jumbonya yang udah megar dengan indahnya dari tadi, yang siap meniupkan angin kematian kapan saja.

"E-eh, Temari-san, a-ada ma- masalah ap-apa?" tanya Shizune yang memasuki mode Azisgagap.

"Argghh, URUSAI !! HUAHH!" Temari langsung mengayunkan kipasnya, alhasil, ke 5 mahluk tadi berhasil diterbangkan dengan indah, gak tau ke mana.

-Shizune dan Ton-ton-

Tergambar dengan jelas, disitu ada sebuah kedai bertuliskan "ICHIRAKU RAMEN", dengan penghuni seorang bapak tua, dan seorang gadis cantik, yang telah di-klaim bapak itu sebagai anaknya.

"Eh ayah, sepertinya ada bintang jatuh!" kata cewek tadi yang bernama Ayame.

"Ah, ngaco kamu, siang - siang gini, mana ada bintang jatuh? kalo ada bintang jatuh, pasti- bruakkkhh!!" omongan pak tua itu terpotong oleh jebolnya atap kedai tersebut, dan jatuhnya seseorang di atas meja yang berisi mangkuk ramen, dan tercelupnya sesuatu ke dalam kuah ramen yang lagi direbus.

"Bruakhh, prang, klontang, aduh!! syut, fou yoo~, plung" begitulah suara yang kira - kira terdengar. Setelah sadar dari pingsan semi permanennya, Shizune langsung bungkuk - bungkuk minta maaf, sekaligus ngasih uang untuk biaya penggantian mangkok - mangkok tersebut, lalu dia langsung ngacir karena malu. Tapi setelah ber centi meter - centi meter kemudian, dia merasakan ada yang kurang di , apakah nya kurang besar? hmm, memang sih, tapi kayaknya kayaknya bukan itu deh, dan setelah dia mengingat dengan keras, sampai - sampai dari kepalanya keluar busa, dia baru inget, yang kurang adalah,

"TON - TON!! dimana dia? ah, pasti ketinggalan di Ichiraku ramen!" Shizune ngomong sendiri, dan langsung berlari ke Ichiraku ramen.

Tapi ketika ia berada 5 meteran dari situ, terlihat spanduk besar di depan Ichiraku ramen yang bertuliskan

**" MENU BARU, MIE RAMEN KUAH KALDU BABI**

**HARI PERTAMA GRATISSSSSS LHOO!! **

**BURUAN SEBELUM KEHABISAN"**

Bagaikan ada efek petir yang menyambar - nyambar, disertai hujan gerimis yang seakan turun dari langit, hati Shizune pecah berkeping - keping, dan, marilah kita tinggalkan dia sejenak, kita lihat yang lain.

-Kotetsu-

Dia terlihat pingsan di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan anjing, di suatu tempat yang di depannya bertuliskan

**"INUZUKA'S DOG HOSPITAL"**

-ByakuRen-

Mereka keliatannya lagi nyungsep di salah satu kandang ayam yang gak tau punya siapa. Tapi setelah digali informasinya, di atap tempat itu terpampang tulisan,

**"HYUUGA'S FARM"**

"Unggh, taichou, kita dimana nih?" tanya Renji setengah sadar.

"Hn, menurut perkiraanku, berdasarkan hasil penelitian yang aku buat selama 5 menit disini, setelah mengumpulkan berbagai barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti atau yang biasa kita sebut barang buk- aduhh! kenapa kamu mukul?"

"Intinya aja, sekarang kita ada di mana?" tanya Renji sewot.

"Kandang ayam, emang kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Emang tau dari mana? kalo ini kandang ayam?" tanya Renji balik.

"Ituh.. ada barang buktinya.." kata Byakuya sambil nunjuk rambut nanas Renji.

"Emang ini apaa- huff, kok bau.." kata Renji sambil ngendus - endus 'barang bukti' yang baru aja di ambilnya dari rambut nanasnya.

"Itu hasil ekskresi dari seekor ayam yang ada disini kan? dan sekaligus juga sebagai pertanda kalo ini emang beneran kandang ayam, bararti aku ben-"

"Disitu ayah, cepat periksa, soalnya tadi aku mendengar bunyi ledakan dan melihat ada 2 orang aneh" omongan Byakuya terpotong teriakan seorang gadis yang ada di luar. Dan seketika itulah, kandang ayam yang telah menjadi tempat persinggahan ByakuRen hancur lebur dan hanya menampakkan mereka berdua.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya orang yang sepertinya ayah gadis itu sambil melotot.

"Wihh, sabar om, kita cuma tamu kok!" kata Renji gugup.

'wow, matanya berotot bok' batinnya.

Tapi tiba - tiba, mereka berdua mengantuk, dan tertidur, mungkin karena pengaruh sentuhan tangan bapak dari anak tadi yang nempel di jidat mereka berdua.

-sejam kemudian-

Pasangan duda dan jomblo gak laku itu, akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya, dan mereka mendapati diri mereka sedang terikat di sebuah kursi, yang ada di depan meja sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Unggh, kita dimana nih, Renji?" tanya Byakuya yang sadar duluan.

"Hm, dimana yah, ta-, eh? kok kita diiket gini sih? tali apa ini?" jawab Renji sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya.

"Hn, kayaknya ini semacam kidou deh, warnanya kuning, hm, mungkin sajo sabaku" kata Byakuya sambil mengamati sesuatu yang mengikatnya. Tapi, tiba - tiba,

"Jrengg"

Lampu yang ada di atas meja itu menyala dan menampakkan sesosok manusia tinggi besar, memakai piyama putih, berambut panjang, dan, hn, matanya putih.

'Wow' batin mereka berdua kompak + kaget.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku akan jawab setelah kau melepaskan kidou ini" kata Byakuya.

"Kidou? kidou sih apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Alah, jangan sok nggak tau deh, ini yang buat ngiket kita apaan? sajo sabaku kan?" tuduh Renji.

"Sajo sabaku? apa maning kue?" tanya orang itu dengan bahasa daerah auhor.

"Hoh, jangan pura - pura gak tau lah, tali ini sajo sabaku kan? ayo ngaku!" perintah Byakuya.

"Lho? itu kan cuma tali rafiah biasa, warna kuning?" jelas orang itu.

"Gubrak, ," duo itu bergubrak ria.

"Oh, cuma rafiah to, aku kirain apa, taichou nih, mikirnya kejauhan" kata Renji.

"Haha, sorry deh, kirain" tawa garing Byakuya yang OOC.

Setelah itu, dengan tiba - tiba, orang tadi menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika itu, semua lampu yang ada di ruangan itu menyala, dan terpampanglah dengan jelas, bentuk ruangan itu, yaitu sebuah

"Ruang sidang??" teriak ByakuRen.

"Lho? kok tau ini ruang sidang, kan belum aku kasih tau?" tanya orang tadi.

"Ituh, ada tulisannya,," jawab Byakuya sambil nunjuk papan segede damtrek di depan mereka yang bertuliskan

**" HYUUGA'S RUANG SIDANG "**

"Oh iya ya, hn, harusnya nggak aku pasang disitu, enaknya dima-, eh? kok malah nglantur sih, Tuan Ibiki, tolong anda interogasi mereka ya" kata orang itu, lalu orang yang dimaksud Ibiki itu pun datang dan duduk di depan mereka. Otomatis Renji udah keringet dingin, tapi lain Byakuya, dia mah gak terlalu keringetan, karna dia pake rexo-piip- men V8, jadi gak bakal basah seharian.

"Brakkk, ,!" Ibiki menggebrak meja.

"Nama!"

"A-a-aku, Re-renji, Renji Abarai" jawab Renji sambil memasuki mode Azizgagap.

"Aku Byakuya Kuchiki" jawab Byakuya tenang.

"Umur!"

"Kita semua lebih dari 100 tahun, plis deh, nanya yang lain ngapa?" protes Byakuya, sedangkan Renji masih asik gagap.

"Oh ya, aku mau ijin ke kamar kecil dong, kebelet nih, liat muka dia" kata Byakuya. Kemudian diapun diantar ke toilet oleh salah satu penjaga disitu.

"Kamu! udah pernah pacaran?" tanya Ibiki ke Renji.

"E-eh? pacaran, belum om"

"Kalo nembak cewek? udah pernah belum?"

"Kalo itu sih udah, nembak Rukia, tapi sayang, ditolak, hiks hiks"

"Berarti kamu TERDAKWA !"

"E-eh? kok bisa gitu? a-aku kan nggak salah apa - apa?"

"Iya, kamu udah pasti **TERDAKWA! TER**BUKTI TI**DAK WA**NGI! Makanya kamu ditolak terus, pake nih sabun sirih bengkoang, dijamin kamu akan lebih keset (??) dan disukai wanita" kata Ibiki dengan lebay + OOCnya.

"Ehem, lebay banget sih, biasa aja om" kata Byakuya yang baru dateng dari toilet dengan keadaan bebas dan diiringi Senbonzakura.

"Eh, biarin dong jeng, emang nggak boleh apa, kalo sekali - kali eyke lebay, tapi, kok kamu bisa bebas? dan siapa itu?"

"Yah, tadinya aku lupa, kalo aku punya dia, CHIRE ! SENBONZAKURA !" dan seketika itupun kelopak sakura bertebaran dan menutupi pandangan siapapun.

"Renji cepet lari!!" perintah Byakuya.

"Ta-tapi bukain dulu ini talinya!" kata Renji yang baru sadar dari sweatdrop semenit yang lalu.

"Halah, buat apa kamu punya kidou!"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa, hadou no san jyuu ichi, sakkahou!" kidou Renji berhasil memutuskan seutas tali rafiah tersebut, tapi tiba - tiba, Zabimaru ngomel.

"Wadow, master sialan! kenapa pantat anak gue lo bakar?"

"Eh? sorry, gak sengaja"

"Gak sengaja apanya? awas lo-, eh?" tiba - tiba dia ditotok di punggung dan langsung pingsan. Begitu juga Renji, Byakuya dan Senbonzakura.

"Neji! cepat lapor Hokage-sama bahwa ada penyelundup dan sebutkan ciri - ciri mereka!"

"Baik Hiashi-sama" dan Neji langsung melesat keluar lewat jendela dan meninggalkan efek suara "prangg" dari kaca yang pecah.

"Neji!! udah aku bilang jutaan kali, jangan lewat jendela!! 10 senti dari jendela itu kan ada pintu!" Hiashi teriak - teriak lebay, sampe bikin para Hyuugaers -?- tuli seketika.

-Kantor Hokage-

Neji lari - lari gaje ke arah pintu ruangan Tsunade sambil megangin perutnya yang berdarah - darah kena pecahan kaca tadi, tapi saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan itu, tiba - tiba,

"Jlebb, , ,"

Sebuah golok jumbo menancap di pintu itu sampai tembus keluar. Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara teriakan sang hokage,

"Apahh? apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Shizune?! dia kan masih bayi, tega - teganya kau?! pokoknya dia harus kembali, karena dia adalah milikku yang berharga! kau mengerti?!"

"Ta- tapi, itu tidak mungkin, Tsunade-sama, anak itu pasti sudah hilang tanpa bekas"

Saat Neji lagi sweatdrop - sweatdropnya, akhirnya dia sadar setelah mendengar kata 'anak'.

"Hah? anak? jangan - jangan, hokage punya anak gelap!! wah nggak bisa dibiarin nih!" Neji yang salah sambung langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan berteriak,

"Hahaha, dasar hokage -piip-! aku tau semua rahasiamu, sekarang akan ku sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Konoha! hahaha" Neji yang OOC langsung terjun keluar dari jendela kantor hokage dan lari - lari gaje di tengah desa sambil teriak - teriak

"HOKAGE PUNYA ANAK GELAP! HOKAGE PUNYA ANAK GELAP! YEAH!"

Neji terus lari - lari gaje, bahkan dia sampe nyeberang ke Suna n Iwa sambil terus teriak - teriak.

Sementara itu di kantor hokage, Hiashi ada di sana karena Neji nggak buru - buru plang, dia takutnya Neji gak nglaporin, eh, ternyata bener.

"Anu, Hokage-sama, saya mau lapor, ada penyusup di Hyuuga mansion"

"Hah? sebutkan ciri - cirinya!"

"Hm, ada 4 orang, yang satu cowok yang kayaknya gak bakal laku seumur idup, kesatria bertopeng, janda satu anak, dan err," Hiashi bingung mau nyebut Byakuya apa, karena kata - kata itu merupakan kata yang tabu bagi Hokagenya itu.

"Yang terakhir? gimana ciri - cirinya?"

"Err, sepertinya dia, hmm, duda"

"Srooott, ," Tsunade langsung nyemburin teh ijo yang lagi diminumnya ke muka Hiashi.

"Kyaaa, duda! ganteng nggak? baik nggak? suka selingkuh nggak? kira - kira dia mau nggak ya sama aku? kyaa, ," Tsunade mulai teriak - teriak lebay setelah denger kata duda dari Hiashi, dan Hiashi yang sewot karena dapet teh ijo gratis, langsung ngibrit pulang.

Tapi, terdengarlah teriakan secara tiba - tiba,

"BANKAI ! HIHIO ZABIMARU !"

Dan setelah itu terdengar juga suara bangunan ambruk dan teriakan orang. Tsunade yang penasaran bagaikan arwah paling penasaran di dunia tabi (apaan sih?), langsung nengok kebawah. Di bawah, terlihat seekor ular kayu yang buntutnya dipegang sama seseorang berrambut nanas tapi bukan Shikamaru, sedang menghancurkan bangunan di sekitar situ, dan menghajar para ninja yang berusaha bertahan.

"Sialan tuh orang, siapa sih? main ngrusak aja!" Tsunade yang kesel kantornya di obrak - abrik, langsung turun gunung, eh, turun tangan maksudnya. Dia langsung ninju tuh kepala ular sampe ancur dan ilang.

"Cih, sial, bankaiku di ilangin cuma pake satu pukulan? lumayan juga nih ibu - ibu" Renji ngomel - ngomel nggak jelas.

"Heh? siapa yang ibu - ibu? aku ini gadis 20 tahun lho" kata Tsunade sambil pose se HOT mungkin, yang langsung membuat Renji nosebleed seketika. Tapi tiba - tiba si janda anak satu a.k.a Zabimaru ngamuk.

"Heh, wanita -piiiip-, beraninya lo mukul gue! rasakan pembalasanku! hiyahh!" dan berlangsunglah bentrokan fisik antar ibu - ibu yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu sampai 2012 tiba.

Byakuya yahng udah bosen liat bentrokan itu, mendekati Shizune sambil menggeret Renji yang masih nosebleed.

"Hm, Shizune-san, ngomong - ngomong, rapat para kagenya udah selese belum yah? kita buru - buru nih!" tanya Byakuya.

"Oh? udah, emangnya kalian mau ngapain sih?" tanya Shizune balik.

"Kita cuma mau minta lendir siput peliharaannya doang kok, buat nyembuhin temen kami yang lagi kritis" kata Renji yang telah mengakhiri acara nosebleednya dengan baik - baik (?).

"Oh, gitu ya? nanti aja ya, kalo beliau udah selese urusan sama tuh janda" kata Shizune.

"Apah? jadi itu hoka, hoka apa yah tadi taichou?" Renji mulai kumat.

"Hokage? jadi dia hokagenya? pantesan bisa ngilangin bankai Renji cuma sekali pukul, Renji, cepet suruh peliharaanmu berhenti!" kata Byakuya yang disambut dengan teriakan,

"Gue bukan peliharaan! sekali lagi lo bilang gitu, gue telen lo setengah mati - setengah mati!"

Akhirnya, singkat cerita, mereka berdua menyampaikan hasrat -halah- nya untuk meminta lendir dari Katsuyu, sang ratu siput peliharaan Tsunade, tentunya dengan diiringi teriakan lebay dari Byakuya yang berbunyi,

"Ih, waw, siputnya gede bangett, lucu lagi, hihihi , ,"

Dan teguran dari Renji yang isinya,

"Taichou, plis deh jangan lebay!! biasa aja!" dengan sfx lagu jangan lebay nya T2.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berhasil keluar desa diiringi satu truk tangki yang berisi penuh 16.000 liter lendir Katsuyu. Tapi, pada saat mereka akan membuka gerbang senkaimon,

"Renji, cepet buka gerbangnya!"

"Ha? kok aku, taichou kan bisa?"

"Kan kuncinya sama kamu!"

"Ha? kun-, oh, yang bunder - bunder itu kunci ya? kenapa taichou nggak ngomong? udah aku kasih ke anjing yang lewat tadi, kirain cuma bola plastik, hahaha, aduh kenapa aku dipukul"

"Trus kita pulangnya gimana??! oh my jashin, gimana gue pulangnya, masa harus disini terus sih? nggak ketemu Ruki lagi dong, trus kuburannya Hisana siapa yang mau ngeziarahin, trus divisi 6 gimana, hiks hiks" tangis Byakuya lebay, diiringi sweatdropan dari Renji dan si supir truk tangki.

"Tenang taichou, kan ada ha pe, kita telpon aja Hitsugaya-taichou buat njemput kita nanti, sekarang kita nginep aja disini barang semalem, dua malem, ok?" tawar Renji.

"Hiks hiks, Rukia, Hisana, divisi 6, aku pasti kembali kok, tenang aja ya, jangan lupa makan, sholatnya yang rajin dan sering - sering tanem pohon, biar bumi kita selamat ya, hiks hiks" Byakuya masih nangis lebay sambil ngacangin Renji. Si supir truk yang sebel ngliat telenovela gadungan itu langsung angkat bicara,

"Hm, nuwun sewu pak, monggo, kawula teraken dhateng hotel penginepan, nyambi nunggu jemputan, kepripun pak?" tanya sang supir dengan bahasa asli nya.

"Weleh weleh, boso jowo to? aku iki ra ngerti boso jowo lho pak, indhonesia mawon lah pak" Byakuya ngomong dengan santainya.

"Lha niku, panjenengan saged?"

"Niku kan contoh" Byakuya ngeles.

"Nggih sampun lah pak, siyos mboten?"

"Nopone to sing siyos?"

"(sweatdrop) nggih, hotele lah"

"Oh nggih siyos, siyos, pesenaken sing paling larang yo pak!"

"Nggih monggo - monggo"

Akhirnya dua orang yang mahir berbahasa jawa itu ngacir langsung ke hotel yang udah disewa Byakuya untuk menginap sampai rombongan yang lain menjemput, meninggalkan Renji yang sweatdrop dari tadi, karena disamping dia gak ngerti bahasa jawa sama sekali juga karena memori otaknya yang hanya tersisa 0,005 byte saja, sehingga lemotlah dia.

**T B C**

* * *

**First day, finished, gimana? kerasa nggak ByakuRen nya?-dibakar massal-**

**(reders: emang ada ByakuRen nya?)**

**Yasudahlah, review aja yah!**

**N saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih, yang telah mereview chapter 1 yang lalu, akhir kata,**

**REVIEW !**

s


	3. second day

**Yahoo!**

**Ketemu lagi kita di acara super fam-, eh, bukan ding bukan, hn, maksud saya (bolak balik skrip), aha!**

**Ketemu lagi kita di acara fanfiction !! Yeah !! Unleash your imagination !! (gaje banget sih)**

**Yasudahlah, selamat menikmati chap 3 yang baru di publish (yaiyalah) ini . . . .**

**Don't forget to review, ok?**

* * *

**5 Hari Mencari Obat**

**( Second day, the changed plan, and the back up team sent !!)**

**Disclaimer : B L E A C H is belong to Tite Kubo**

**And N A R U T O is of course Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Pokoknya gaje lah, garing, OOC, OC, dan, yah apalah terserah -dilempar duit-**

**Enjoy , ,**

**___________________**__________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Gerbang senkaimon-**

Hitsugaya sibuk membolak - balik kertas yang berisi informasi tentang Amegakure, sementara Matsumoto dan Kira lagi asik pesta sake, Hinamori lagi baca majalah fashion sama Yumichika, dan Ikkaku lagi asik ngupil.

Nama desa: Amegakure

Pemimpin: Pein si dewa

Wakil: Konan si bidadari kertas

"Hn, Matsumoto, mana laptopmu? aku pinjem buat cari informasi dong" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hh, ya, ambil aja di tasku taichou" jawab Matsumoto.

Dan seketika itu Hitsugaya langsung mencari informasi tentang Pein si dewa.

Pein (?? Pein) adalah ketua dari sebuah organisasi kurang kerjaan yang berisi berbagai macam pengangguran.

Status kenggotaan: Aktif

Cincin: nol (tidak ada)

Posisi cincin: ibu jari kanan

bla bla bla bla

bla bla bla

Begitulah Hitsugaya membaca data diri tentang Pein si dewa yang merupakan pemimpin Amegakure.

"Hn, Hinamori, sepertinya desa yang menjadi tujuanku tidak terlalu berbahaya, nih, pemimpinnya aja cuma orang dengan tampang bokep kayak gini" kata Hitsugaya.

" . . . " Hinamori malah asik sama majalahnya, nyuekin Hitsugaya.

"Hey Hinamori! kamu denger nggak?" Hitsugaya esmoni karena di kacangin.

"Eh, yang ini kayaknya bagus deh, kayaknya cocok dipake sama Ruriiro kujaku, biar dia pake baju" Hinamori malah asik nunjuk - nunjuk kemeja yang aja di majalahnya.

"Ogah ah, gue gak mau pake baju gituan, mendingan kaya gini ajah, lebih adem" Ruriiro kujaku menolak.

"Hinamori. ."

"Ah, pokoknya kamu harus pake, nanti aku beli juga yang model cewek buat Tobiume, mau kan?" Momo masih nyuekin Hitsu.

"Ya, terserah aja deh, selama masih berbentuk baju, aku mau kok" jawab Tobiume

"WOI HINAMORI, KAMU DENGER NGGAK ! ! !" Hitsugaya teriak pake toa bang Haji Midun yang baru aja di colongnya.

"APAAN SIH SHIRO, BERISIK BANG-, eh, ma- maaf aku nggak bermaksud gitu kok" sang OOC Hinamori awalnya teriak juga, tapi terhenti ketika melihat beberapa mili liter air mata Hitsugaya membasahi pipinya -halah-.

"Shi- shiro kok nangis? ma-maaf ya, aku nggak bermaksud gitu kok" akhirnya Momo menyadari kesalahannya dan mendekati Hitsugaya yang lagi mewek di pojokan.

"Ja-jangan nangis dong, aku bener - bener minta maaf ya"

"Yah, mau nggak kamu baca ini," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan,

Dear Momo,

Aku tau, sekarang aku udah nggak ada artinya di matamu, maupun di telingamu, tapi, ada satu hal yang mau aku bilang, sebenernya, aku, aku, aku, pengen kita, , , , , tukeran tempat tujuan. Karena berhubung Sunagakure itu bahaya banget, dan Amegakure keliatannya nggak terlalu bahaya, jadi kita tukeran ya, aku takut kamu nanti kenapa - napa, yah, walaupun kamu sama Kira, tapi tetep aja, aku nggak rela,,,

Sekian,

Salam manis,

Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Ohh, jadi ini yang mau kamu omongin, hn, okelah kalo begitu" kata Momo sambil langsung memberitahu Kira.

Dan akhirnya, setelah mendapat persetujuan MPA (Majelis Permusyawaratan Arwah) yang diketuai Soutaichou, mereka bertukar tempat tujuan.

**-Sunagakure-**

"Klekk" sebuah pintu terlihat menutup di tengah - tengah padang pasir yang luasnya nauzubilah, ditambah panas matahari yang seakan berada ber juta - juta kilometer di atas kepala (emang iya kan).

Dan tertinggallah dua sosok manusia di situ, yang satu cewek yang satu cowok, yang cowok cebol yang cewek dadanya melebihi batas.

Yak, kita sebut aja mereka berdua pasangan "janda beranak satu di dalem tong sampah"

"Taichou, hn, tuh narator mau aku cincang apa mau dibikin es serut aja?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Hn, lebih baik kita mutilasi, terus kepalanya kita buang ke mulut Zabimaru, badannya umpanin ke Houzukimaru, trus kaki dan tangannya kita kasih Kenpachi buat cemilan.

Yah, tapi karena narator adalah orang yang telah di beri mandat resmi dari author, yang adalah pemegang hak paten dari berlangsungnya fanfic ini, maka si narat-

"Narator sarap!! jangan kebanyakan mulut! panas banget tau!! nanti gue meleleh!" si Hyourinmaru protes.

"Yee, biarin aja, suka - suka gu- -krekkk-" dan narator pun membeku seketika dengan tempo yang sesingkat - singkatnya.

"Udahlah, ayo kita ke sana aja!" usul Hitsugaya yang disetujui semuanya.

Merekapun segera menggunakan shunpo untuk mencapai tempat yang ditunjuk Hitsugaya tadi, yaitu, sebuah bukit yang mirip terasering / sawah di lereng pegunungan, yang tingginya bahkan melebihi tinggi Ichigo yang sudah jelas telah memegang hak mutlak atas status orang ter tinggi ke 3 setelah Kenpachi dan Komamura (?). Dengan tulisan,

**WELCOME TO SUNAGAKURE HARAPAN JAYA**

Dengan background warna pink, dan hiasan berbentuk hati yang bertebaran di mana - mana. Kwartet itupun cengo seketika. Tapi berkat beberapa butir pasir nista yang dengan senang hati mau menghuni mata Hitsugaya, ke cengoan mereka berakhir.

"Huaa, huaa, tolong - tolong aku buta!" Hitsugaya teriak - teriak gaje.

"Wah, kenapa kapten? sini aku tiupin matanya" usul Haineko, tapi segera disambut tamparan maut dari Matsumoto yang gak rela kaptennya disentuh sama wanita -piiiip- macam dia.

"Jangan berani - berani nyentuh kaptenku ya! awas lo!" teriakan nggak terima Matsumoto menjadi awal peperangan 2 wanita yang menjunjung tinggi kata " sexy " itu.

"Aduhh, aduhh, mataku" Hitsugaya guling - guling sambil terus ngucek - ngucek matanya, dan reaksi ini membuat rasa iba dan pilu Hyourinmaru yang telah lama terkubur di dasar sungai bengawan solo(??) akhirnya muncul.

"Master, ayo aku anter cari obat mata" tawar Hyourinmaru diiring anggukan dari Hitsugaya. Dan merekapun segera pergi, masuk ke dalam desa Sunagakure, meninggalkan 2 wanita yang sedang adu menjambak.

**-1 jam kemudian-**

Duo H masik asik jalan - jalan menyusuri pasar di tengah desa mecari obat mata, sementara duo sexy itu, masih adu gigit di depan pintu masuk desa. Toushiro alias Hitsugaya yang udah capek jalan - jalan terus, akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu,

'obat mata yang beli di warung sebelah divisi 10, yang selalu ia bawa kemana - mana dan ada di sakunya'. Dan ia langsung memakainya.

"Hyourinmaru,," Toushirou manggil - manggil Hyourinmaru.

" , , , ah, coba tanya ke warung itu yuk, sapa tau ada" Hyourinmaru nggak ndengerin suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hyourinmaru,," ulang Toushirou.

"Koh, ada obat tetes mata nggak koh?"

"Oh, ada nih, mau yang belapa mili?"

"Hn, yang 900 ml ada nggak koh?"

"Oh, kebetulan tinggal satu nih"

'Buset, Hyourinmaru mau beli obat mata apa beli oli sih? masa 900 ml' batin Toushirou.

"Hyourinmaru,,"

"Berapa harganya koh?"

"Murah kok, cuma 37.400 rupiah"

"Yah, mahal amat, turunin dikit napa, hn, 2.000 aja deh"

"Wah, lu olang niat beli nggak? masa ditawar 2.000, 35.000 lah, buat penglaris"

"Ah, itu masih kemah-"

"HYOURINMARU !! LU BUDEK YA?!" Toushiro teriak lagi, tapi sekarang pake toa nya Haji Mahmud.

"Ada apa sih master, bentar dulu ya, belum kelar nih tawar menawarnya"

"Tapi, ini,," Toushirou menunjukkan sebotol kecil cairan pembersih mata berjudul IN STOP.

Dan berkat kenyataan pahit itu, mereka berdua harus rela meninggalkan toko itu dengan senang hati (apaan sih?) dan langsung menuju kediaman Kazekage.

**-In Kazekage's Mansion-**

"Aduh Garaa, kamu ini ngomong apa sih? jangan sembarangan dong, siapa tau ini rencana mereka buat ngancurin desa kita" terdengarlah suara menggelegar seseorang yang telah menerbangkan ByakuRen di chap lalu, sebut saja ia Temari.

"Nggak papa lah nee-chan, aku kan pengen ngrasain yang namanya liburan!! jadi Kazekage itu capekkkk tau!" Gaara terus membantah.

Sebenernya mereka ngomongin apaan sih?? mari kita flesbek sedikit.

_flashback : on_

Dalam suasana rapat bulanan para kage, Tsuchikage mengusulkan sesuatu hal, yaitu,

"Gimana kalo kita ngadain program liburan kemanapun yang disuka, bagi para kage"

"Woah! ide bagus tuh! aku setuju, tapi nanti gimana nasib desa yang ditinggal kage nya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Yah, itu gampang, kita tinggal buat kesepakatan saling menjaga, dengan itu, desa yang tidak ada kagenya bisa tetep aman di bawah lindungan desa lain" jawab Tsuchikage.

"Oke, kalo begitu, kita coba dulu yang pertama, hn, gimana kalo Kazekage?" tanya Tsuchikage.

"Ah, aku setuju, buat percobaan sekali nggak papa deh" Raikage dan yang lainnya setuju, kecuali,

"TIDAK BISA!! Enak saja Gaara mau di jadikan percobaan!" Temari langsung mencak - mencak dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu. (seperti chap 2)

_flashback : off_

Temari terus - terusan menakuti Gaara dengan ancaman bagaimana kalo tiba - tiba Sunagakure harapan bangsa diserang? gimana kalo para pejabatnya berkhianat? gimana kalo aku diculik musuh, terus musuhnya minta tebusan 123 trilyun? trus, gimana kalo sampe Kankuro ngadain festival boneka gelap di setiap desa?. Tapi toh Gaara tetep kokoh dengan pendiriannya untuk berlibur ke kutub selatan.

"Pokoknya nggak bo--, brakkk!!" omongan Temari terpotong dengan di dobraknya pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Siapa kaliann!!" Temari membentak sang pendobrak pintu yang berwujud seorang anak cebol beserta naga peliharaanya.

"Eh, sabar tante, kita cuma ma--"

"Arrgh, pergi kalian dari siniiiiiiiii !!" belum selesai Hitsugaya menjelaskan, eh, Temari malah mengipasi mereka dengan dicampuri rasa amarah, walhasil, mereka berdua harus rela menerima nasib yang sama seperti pasangan ByakuRen di chap lalu, yaitu terbang gratis.

"Wuaaaaaaaaa, tolooooooongg, tiiinnngggggg" dan duo itupun menghilang dengan menjadi bintang bak Tim Roket (di anime pokemon).

Dan Sang Kazekage alias Gaara, lagi - lagi harus merogoh kocek dalam - dalam untuk membetulkan bangunan kantornya yang telah hancur diterpa angin puting beliung yang diiringi aura kemarahan.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sementara itu, marilah kita lihat keadaan di luar desa, tepatnya di depan pintu masuk desa yang sempat menjadi tempat pertengkaran antar kedua gadis sexy, yang kini telah menghilang dari sana. Eh? menghilang? lho, kemana mereka ya? mari kita cari barsama - sama readers.

(Readers : ogah!

Narator : -pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek - ngorek pasir-)

Kemudian, saat narator lagi pundung - pundungnya, terdapatlah sebuah pintu di langit yang tepat berada di atas kepala narator, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Dan sedetik kemudian, terbukalah pintu itu, lalu turunlah seorang laki - laki dengan memakai jubah kapten ber simbolkan angka 3 di punggung.

"Brukhh. ." begitulah suara dia mendarat.

"Woi narator, kemana lo?" cowok tersebut teriak - teriak manggil si narator yang lagi pundung.

"Gu-gue ke- keinjek BEGO !!"

"Oh? ah, gomen gomen, nggak liat, hehe"

"Sial, lagian siap-, eh? lo author? ngapain disini? pake jubah kapten lagi"

"Woho, iya dong, gue disuruh jadi back up team sama Soutaichou, ada masalah?"

"Nggak, sama siapa aja lo?"

"Ada, Soifon, Omaeda, Unohana-taichou, Rukia, sama Ichigo, trus Stark, Nnoitra, Yammy, Barraga- eh? kok ada mere-,hah? poster? sipa yang bawa nih poster jumbo?" tanya Yamashiro sebagai author yang telah mengambil bagian dari fic ini, sambil nunjuk - nunjuk poster jumbo yang bergambar para espada di atas dengan posisi sebagai berikut,

Stark : berjemur di pantai dengan tubuh berlapiskan sun block, inget readers "berlapiskan".

Nnoitra : nungging - nungging nggak jelas sambil di depannya ada tangan yang memegang sebuah tulang.

Yammy : di dalem kerangkeng yang luarnya bertuliskan "DON'T FEED THIS ANIMAL"

Dan Barragan :ada di tengah kuburan, lagi ngasih makan setan - setan yang dengan tertibnya mengantri bagaikan pengantrian minyak tanah.

Yang berhasil membuat semuanya sweatdrop, kecuali orang yang membawanya tentunya, dan orang itu adalah,

"Unohana-taicou, jangan bilang kalo"

"Ehm hmhmhm, abis mereka ganteng - ganteng sih" kata Unohana sambil nyengir kudanil.

"Apah?? what the hell? ganteng dari kubur? aduh, mendingan taichou ikutan Take Him Out aja deh, daripada sama mereka" usul Rukia

"Woi teman - teman, gimana kalo kita berteduh kek, apa kek, yang penting pergi dari sini, panas nih" usul Ichigo yang udah kepanasan dari tadi.

"Okelah kalo begitu, ayo kita masuk, tapi, hn, narator 1, kau dipecat, dan narator 2, selamat datang di fic-ku"

"Apah!! hueee" si narator 1 nangis guling - guling setelah menerima keputusan pahit yang dikeluarkan author, dan gue sebagai narator 2 seneng banget dan jingkrak - jingkrak di atas kompi author, tapi berhenti setelah gue sadar ada death glare dari sang Yamashiro.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Setelah menenemukan tempat yang layak untuk berteduh, mereka segera menyusun rencana. Dengan si Yamashiro sebagai ketuanya.

"Oke, mulai dari sini, pertama, Rukia, lo jemput dah Nii-sama lo di Konoha, tadi gue udah telpon penjaga gerbangnya supaya lo diijinin masuk"

"Hah? gue sendirian?"

"Nggak dong, pasti sama gue kan?" Ichigo sotoy.

"Nggak, lo sendirian, jangan protes, emang perintah Soutaichou gitu kok, pokoknya nanti kalo udah ketemu, langsung pulang aja ke Soul Society, kasih dah, tuh lendir keong ke Isane, ok?"

"Oke dah"

"Lalu, Unohana-taichou disini saja, membantu Toushiro dan Rangiku-san, kemudian, Soifon dan Omaeda ke Amegakure memback up Kira dan Hinamori-fukutaichou, dan terakhir, aku dan Ichigo ke Kushagakure, markas Akatsuki, mengerti?"

"Mengerti" jawab semuanya.

Lalu semua bersiap siap memasuki senkaimon, kecuali Unohana yang memang harus disitu.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Time pun telah di skip oleh narator, sehingga terlihatlah Unohana yang sedang jalan - jalan di tengah desa Sunagakure, sambil mencari - cari kantor Kazekage. Tapi, tiba - tiba, dia melihat sebuah arak - arakan yang lewat di jalan utama. Arak - arakan itu dilakukan oleh para shinobi Sunagakure, yang terlihat membawa dua orang tawanan, yang satu berkimono hitam, dan yang satu berbaju pink.

"Wah, ada pawai ya? oh, ternyata bukan, sepertinya itu polisi di desa ini yang sedang menggiring tahanannya yang ber- berkimono hitam dan baju pink, lalu dada yang besar itu? jangan - jangan!" Unohana lalu mendekati arak - arakan tersebut untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Dan, setelah dia sampai di dekatnya, ternyata dugaannya benar,

"Pak, lepasin kita - kita dong, emang kita salah apaan sih?" rengek orang berkimono.

"Iya nih pak, kita kan bertengkarnya di luar, masa harus ditahan sih?" rengek yang satunya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Haineko!" teriak Unohana.

"Hah?" mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Unohana-taichou! tolong kami dong!" Matsumoto minta tolong sambil mewek.

"Stop!" teriak Unohana kepada rombongan polisi itu.

"Kau mencuri hatiku hatiku" salah seorang ninja malah nyanyi nggak jelas.

"Huh, aku bilang stop! berhenti kalian!!"

" . . . " rombongan itu tetep jalan.

"Brakk . ." kira - kira itulah suara yang dikeluarkan Unohana, dan berhasil membuat semuanya menoleh.

Dan terlihatlah Unohana yang menggenggam erat sebuah kotak P3K jumbo yang nggak tau diambil dari mana. Dan berhasil membuat Matsumoto dan Haineko keringet dingin.

"Wuih, jiwa OOC-nya Unohana-taichou keluar nih, gawat, reiatsunya semakin meningkat, giaman nih? tanya Matsumoto yang udah pucat pasi.

"I-iya juga ya, pasti jurus yang mengerikan itu mau keluar" jawab Haineko yang gak kalah pucat.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu Unohana semakin meningkatkan reiatsunya dan mengangkat kotak itu lebih tinggi.

"Heh ibu - ibu, mau ngapain sih? ganggu aja" kata seorang ninja disitu.

DEG

"Gawat, dasar bego, knapa malah bilang kaya gitu sih, waduh, beneran mati nih kita, maapin semua salah gue ya hiks hiks" Matsumoto pasrah sepasrah pasrahnya, begitupun Haineko.

"Apa, lo bilang ibu - ibu?"

"Cari mati ya lo? kurang ajarrr!! AKU UNOHANA RETSU, KAPTEN DIVISI KE EMPAT DARI BATALION 13 PASUKAN, RASAKAN INI!! PEMBANTAIAN KOTAK P3K DEWA MAUT !!"

Buak, buak, bruk, bruk, prang, prang, jduk aaaarrgghh, brakk, brukk, tolonggg, bruakk, brukk,bruk, ahhh.

Dan semenit kemudian, terpampanglah tempat tersebut penuh darah dan mayat para ninja polisi tadi. Matsumoto dan Haineko masih membeku di tempat + shock + cengo + mulut nganga lebar + mata jadi besar. Lalu Unohana yang jiwa OOC-nya telah tersegel kembali, menghampiri duo itu.

"Matsumoto-fukuta- brukkhh" sebelum dia selesai, duo itu malah ambruk duluan saking tidak percayanya.

"Waduh? kok malah pingsan? ah, lebih baik aku obati dulu" dan Unohana mengobati duo itu.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan duo H yang telah mengakhiri penerbangan gratisnya, di sebuah rumah tua, yang sudah tidak bisa di sebut rumah sih sebenarnya, di unknown land(?), yang atapnya telah berlubang karena jatuhnya mereka berdua tentunya.

"Eh, kita dimana nih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak tau tuh, tanya aja sama dia," jawab Hyourinmaru sambil nunjuk seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"Hah? lo kan,"

**T B C**

* * *

**Yamashiro: Hahaha, pasti pada penasaran kan? sama kelanjutannya?**

**Reders: enggak tuh**

**Yamashiro: -pundung di tengah kuburan-**

**Yosh, kalo penasaran, baca aja yang selanjutnya . . . .**

**Hahahaha -ditimpuk microwave-**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Yang ini ya . . .**

**hahaha**


	4. masih second day

**Lanjutan, ok . .**

* * *

**5 Hari Mencari Obat**

**( -masih- Second day, the changed plan, and the back up team sent !!)**

**Disclaimer : B L E A C H is belong to Tite Kubo**

**And N A R U T O is of course Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Pokoknya gaje lah, garing, OOC, OC, dan, yah apalah terserah -dilempar duit-**

**Enjoy , ,**

**___________________**__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hah? elo kan?, Hyourinmaru, mana laptopnya? mana laptopnya?" Hitsugaya malah teriak - teriak gaje sambil muter - muter.

"Laptop apaan? yang mana? punya siapa? berapaan? dimana? buat sapa?" Hyourinmaru malah nggak nyambung.

"Yang itu loh, itu, masa lupa sih sama yang itu,"

"Oh, yang itu tuh?, mana mungkin akau lupa sama yang itu, emang kenapa sih kok milih yang itu?"

Dan duo H malah ngobrol gaje dengan mambuang - buang kata "itu" di setiap dialognya. Dan tanpa kita sadari, ternyata, orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, sudah sweatdrop dari tadi.

"Siapa kalian?" akhirnya orang itu membuka pembicaraan, dan telah resmi mengakhiri acara sweatdropnya.

"Eh? ohya, akau Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan dia Hyourinmaru, kami dari Soul Society, dan, siapa kau?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, lalu, mau apa kalian disini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Oh iya, tadi kita kan ada di kantor Kazekage, eh, kita malah dikipasin sama seorang cewek, pake kipas yang gedenya naudzubilah, alhasil kita terbang sampe kesini deh, lalu, tempat apa ini?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Pasti rumah angker ya? atau rumah korban sengketa? atau rumahfttfht" Hyourinmaru asal nyaut aja, sehingga itulah yang membuat mulutnya harus rela di sumpal sandal oleh Hitsugaya.

"Kau bisa baca," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah papan yang terletak di pintu masuk rumah itu, yang bertuliskan,

**DISINI BUKAN MARKAS RAHASIA TIM TAKA, ATAUPUN SEKUTU DARI AKATSUKI, JADI BUAT PARA SHINOBI YANG DENDAM SAMA MEREKA, MENDINGAN JANGAN MASUK DEH, KARENA INI BUKAN TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIANNYA,**

**OKE?**

**Ttd,**

**SASUKE dkk**

"Oh, jadi ini bukan markas rahasia tim taka ya? hn hn" kata Hitsugaya sambil manggut -manggut.

"Jadi diman-" omongannya terpotong karena melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menghunuskan pedang. Tapi, saat 0,5 cm sebelum kusanagi dan Hyourimaru beradu, terdengarlah lagu yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke,

"Ayam ayamku, ayam ayaaamkuu, kau buatku melayang, kau buatku dimabuuuk kepayang . . ."

Dan usut punya usut, itulah bunyi ringtone hape Sasuke, yang menandakan bahwa ada telepon yang masuk. Dan Sasukepun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, bukannya meneruskan adu pedangnya.

"Klik , , halo?"

"Eh? halo jeng Sasa, pa kabar nih? baik kan? oh ya, ngomong - ngomong, arisan bulan depan dimajuin aja ya, habisnya ada hal penting yang mau eike omongin nih? oke?" kata orang di seberang telepon itu, yang ternyata seorang bences alias bencong.

"Hn , , klik" itulah jawaban Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mematikan teleponnya denga wajah merah padam. Kenapa? psst psst, kabarnya, dia malu kalo rahasianya yang sering ikut arisan bareng bences - bences interlokal itu, harus terbongkar di hadapan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya 30 menit lalu.

"Siapa tuh jeng?" celetuk Hyourinmaru.

"Aih, enggak, itu si jeng Melani, minta arisan-" Sasuke tersadar setelah terpancing sifat ke-bencesannya, karena pertanyaan Hyourinmaru.

"Hyourinmaru," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa?"

"Gue nggak nyangka, ternyata, ternyata, elo..

.

.

.

.

bences jugaa, aihh, kita sama dong book" Hitsugaya ternyata juga terpancing oleh Hyourinmaru, dan akhirnya merekapun ngobrol tentang dunia mereka (baca : the bences world).

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sementara itu, Unohana, Matsumoto dan Haineko yang sudah sadar, memulai misi mereka, yang awalnya mencari pasir emas, tapi sekarang diganti mencari Hitsugaya dan Hyourinmaru.

"Aduhhh, taichou dimana sihh?? mana panas, capek lagi, huhh" Matsumoto terus ngomel - ngomel sepanjang jalan nyariin taichounya yang kecil - kecil tapi ngrepotin.

"Aduh, aku haus nih, kita mampir minum dulu yuk" ajak Unohana yang disetujui semuanya. Dan mereka bertiga mampir di sebuah warung untuk melepas dahaga.

Saat sedang asik - asiknya minum, tiba - tiba, Matsumoto teriak gaje,

"Aku tau !!!" teriaknya, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, yang mungkin akan menjadi solusi sari masalah itu, yaitu,

'Hape'

GUBRAKK

Unohana dan Haineko bergubrak ria.

"Lha, cuma hape aja, teriak teriak gitu" pekik Haineko.

Dan tanpa mengindahkan kata - kata Haineko, Matsumoto langsung memencet - mencet keypad di hapenya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sementara di tempat trio bences, mereka sekarang masih asik ngobrol sambil minum teh yang nggak tau dapet dari mana.

"Eh iya, ngomong - ngomong jeng, si jeng Sari itu, katanya sempet mau bunuh diri ya? trus gimana tuh?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya tuh, jadi sih, tapi nggak mati deh kayaknya" jawab Sasuke.

"Emang kenapa nggak jadi mati? apa dia punya ilmu ya?" Hyourinmaru nimbrung.

"Engga juga sih, sebenernya dia tu udah gantung diri sih, di bawah pohon mangga, tapi," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya yang mengundang berjuta tanya dari duo H.

"Tapi apa?" tanya duo H sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi, di bawah pohon mangga yang udah di tebang, dan bahkan udah di buang ke TPA" jelas Sasuke yang membuat duo H sweatdrop.

"Berarti sama aja gantung diri di tempat sampah ya? nanti kalo mati gak elit dong" komentar Hitsugaya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah sebuah lagu lagi, tapi kali ini familiar di telinga duo H,

"Sepuluh tahun sudah, kita berumah tangga,"

"Teeeeett," Sasuke malah ekting mencet tombol, dikira acara hepi song.

"Apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mandul, Rhoma Irama Feat Elvi Sukaesih kan?"

"Eh, yaaa, seratuss, kok bisa tau sih? hebat" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Yaa, tau lah, orang eike seneng banget dengerin lagu itu, wahahahaha" kata Sasuke dan langsung nyanyi - nyanyi gaje, eh, Hitsugaya malah dengan gajenya ikut - ikutan nyanyi.

"Eh cin, kayaknya itu telepon masuk deh, angkat dulu, siapa tau penting" omongan Hyourinmaru merusak kesenangan Hitsugaya dan Sasuke yang lagi asik duet gaje.

"Ah, iya ya, klek, , halo?"

"Ah, TAICHOU ADA DIMANA!!!, KITA CARIIN TAU !! CEPET BALIK KESIN, eh? iya iya" kata - kata Matsumoto terpotong karena teleponnya diminta Unohana.

"Ah? ada apa Matsum-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ini aku, Unohana, aku sekarang bersama Matsumoto dan Haineko, lalu, sebaiknya anda segera kesini" kata Unohana sambil menciptakan kesan awas-lo-kalo-nggak-cepet-cepet-kesini,-liat-nanti.

"Klek, ," Hitsugaya menutup telponnya dengan wajah pucat

"Hyourinmaru, kita harus cepet - cepet balik, sekarang!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh, okelah, ayo, oh ya Sas, kita - kita balik dulu ye, kapan - kapan kita kesini lagi deh, oke?" kata Hyourinmaru.

"Hn, ati - ati ya" respon Sasuke sambil dadah dadah. Dan duo H itu langsung memasuki gerbang senkaimon, dan menghilang.

****

Sementara itu, dilain tempat, di lain desa, tepatnya di desa tetangga Suna, yaitu Konoha, di depan pintu gerbangnya, tampaklah, gerbang yang lain, dan setelah gerbang itu membuka, tampak seorang gadis berkimono hitam yang belakangan diketahui bernama Rukia. Dan seperti biasanya, setiap orang yang datang kesitu pasti langsung mendapat introgasi dari duo penjaga gerbang legendaris.

"Hei, tunggu nona, siapa anda? dari mana? dan mau apa?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, mau menemui Nii-sama ku, Byakuya Kuchiki" jawab Rukia.

"Oh? Nona Kuchiki, silahkan masuk," kata Izumo mempersilahkan.

"Biar ku antar ke tempat Nii-sama anda ya"

"Terima kasih"

Dan singkat cerita, Rukia telah menemui Byakuya, dan berhasil membawanya pulang ke Soul Society.

****

Unohana, Matsumoto dan Haineko yang sudah menyelesaikan acara minum - meminumnya, kembali mencari duo H yang ngilang entah kemana itu. Tapi, semenit kemudian, terbersit ide di otak Unohana yang udah cerdas dari sananya, yaitu,

'Kenapa nggak nyari pasirnya aja langsung ya? malah nyariin yang gak penting'

Dan berdasarkan pemikiran itu lah, akhirnya dia bersama Matsumoto dan Haineko langsung mencari kantor Kazekage.

-20 menit kemudian-

"Ahh, ini dia tempatnya!" seru Matsumoto girang, karena telah berhasil menemukan tempat dengan tulisan "KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE". Lalu mereka langsung memasukinya, dan mencari sang Kazekage Gaara.

"Hn, ini kali yah tempatnya" kata Unohana yang telah berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "Gaara's room', dan mereka masuk juga kesana.

"Tok tok tok,"

"Ya, masuk, nggak dikunci kok" balas Gaara dari dalam. Dan mereka bertiga segera masuk.

"Ada apa ya? siapa kalian?"

"Maaf, kami dari Soul Society, mencari Tuan Kazekage Gaara, apakah kami bisa menemuinya?" kata Unohana sopan, nggak kaya Hitsugaya yang main dobrak aja pintu orang.

"Oh, aku Gaara, ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, kebetulan, begini, kami kesini cuma mau minta pas-,"

"KANKUROOOOO ! ! LU UDAH GILA YA??!" sebuah teriakan mahadahsyat berhasil mempending kata - kata Unohana.

'hmmmhh, ada apa lagi?"

"Gaara, Gaara, coba liat, kelakuan Aniki mu!"Temari yang tadi teriak - teriak, sekarang lari - lari ke ruangan Gaara, dan setelah sampai disana langsung menjatuhkan Kankurou.

"Ah, Kankurou, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan busana seperti itu?"

"Huh, apaan sih, orang aku cuma lagi latian dance sama anakl - anak kok" terang Kankurou sambil merapihkan kostum cheerleader yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Kau ini, aneh - aneh aja, emang buat apaan?"

"Buat acara pembukaan pemakaman sapi-chan punya warga RT 03 R sebelah itu lho, inget kan?"

"Hah? lu emang udah nggak waras ya. Nee-chan, masukin aja dia ke RSJ"

"Oke, siap, ayo pergi!" kata Temari sambil menyeret Kankurou keluar. Tapi Unohana segera menahannya.

"Tunggu nona," kata Unohana sambil mengambil taplak meja Gaara, dan memakainya sebagai kerudung,lalu dia menyeret Kankurou ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Matsumoto yang seakan sudah tau maksud dari Unohana, ikut - ikutan mengambil syal Gaara, dan di pake juga bagai kerudung.

"Assalamu'alaikum, bu Rangiku"

"Eh, bu Unohana, Wa'alaikum salam, ngagetin aja, baru mau ambil wudhu"

"Iya nih, ada keperluan penting,"

"Eh, emang keperluan apa, kayaknya buru - buru banget nih,"

"Iya nih, mau buang bangke simpanse"

"Wahahahahaha" Gaara dan Temari yang tadinya marah - marah, sekarang ketawa - ketawa liat permainan "Assalamu'alaikumnya Unohana dan Matsumoto.

"Hahahaha, lucu ,, tapi kenapa kalian nggak pernah ngelakuin di Soul Society?" tanya Haineko sambil cekikikan.

"Ah, iya juga ya? wah, Unohana-taichou mau nggak?" tanya Matsumoto yang diiringi anggukan antusias dari Unohana. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah ngobrolin tentang pertunjukan komedi di Soul Society. Tapi, ternyata, obrolan mereka tidak direstui, buktinya, yaitu dengan keluarnya deheman dari sang Kazekage, yang otomatis langsung mengundang semua perhatian ke arahnya.

"Ehm, ,"

Set set set set set

Semua mata tertuju pada Gaara, yang otomatis membuatnya serasa berada di panggung Miss Indonesia 2012.

"E-eh? kok pada ngliatin gue sih? naksir ya?" kata Gaara ke geeran.

"Yee, enak aja, ngapain lu dehem - dehem tadi?" kata Kankurou.

"Ah, iya, mendingan lu berdua pergi aja deh dari sini, lagi ada tamu nih" kata Gaara sambil nunjuk Temari dan Kankurou.

"Huuu, yaudahlah, yok Kan, gue anterin lu ke RSJ terdekat" kata Temari sambil nyeret Kankurou.

"Ayok dah" Kankurou malah setuju - setuju aja tuh. Dan pergilah mereka berdua dari kantor Gaara.

"Hn, oh ya, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" tanya Gaara kembali ke topik utama.

"Eh? anu, oh iya, kami boleh nggak mau minta pasir dengan kualitas terbaik, yang berwarna emas, boleh nggak?" kata Unohana.

"Emang mau buat apa tuh pasir?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu, temen kita ada yang sakit parah, dan salah satu obatnya adalah pasir itu, boleh ya, kumohon," jawab Unohana sambil kini ngesot - ngesot di kaki Gaara.

"E-eh, i-iya deh, tapi jangan kayak gini dong, pergi sanah, hus hus" Gaara malah dengan kejamnya mengibas - ngibaskan kakinya, yang dengan jelas membuat Unohana terjungkal ke belakang. Matsumoto yang melihat peluang drama, langsung ambil alih, dia mendekati Unohana yang sedang mencoba berdiri, sambil menatap tajam Gaara.

"Dasar kau, anak durhaka! beraninya berbuat seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri, ingatlah, ini ibu kandungmu Maling!!"

"Ah, eh? enak saja, apa kau bilang? ibu kandungku? jangan bercanda kau! ibuku mana mungkin dekil seperti itu" Gaara yang terbawa arus drama mulai teriak - teriak OOC.

"Apa? jadi kau benar - benar sudah melupakan aku? ibu kandungmu? sungguh bener - bener anak durhaka kamu! aku kutuk kau jadi, emm, jadii, ah! aku kutuk kau jadi punya alis!" Unohana nunjuk - nunjuk Gaara sambil teriak - teriak, dan ajaibnya, diluar langsung terdengar suara gemuruh petir.

"Eh? ajaib, ada efek - efek petirnya, wow, kapan - kapan lagi yuk" kata Gaara takjub.

"Oh iya yuk, eh tapi pasirnya jadi nggak nih?" tanya Unohana.

"Oh iya, ayuk ah, aku anter ke tempan penyimpanannya.

Dan mereka bertiga ( - Haineko yang udah masuk ke pedang ) segera mengambil pasir yang berwarna emas, yang banyaknya satu karung. Awalnya sih, memang nggak ada satupun dari mereka yang kuat ngegotong tuh pasir, tapi berkat jiwa OOC yang telah di bebaskan Unohana, akhirnya mereka bisa juga masukin ke gerbang senkaimon, dan mereka berdua segera pulang ke Soul Society.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sementara itu, kita lihat kondisi si cebol yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang menguntungkan, yang bisa anda sekalian baca dengan ' tersesat '. Berkali - kali dia buka tutup, keluar masuk gerbang senkaimon, yang muncul entah dimana. Malahan sampe di pemandian air panas wanita, dan kamar Temari. Alhasil dia harus mau menerima berbagai siksaan, baik itu berupa tamparan, cubitan, siraman, tonjokan, bahkan bacokan.

Ckckck, sungguh malang nasibnya.

**T B C**

* * *

**Hahaha, akhirnya, selese juga ni chapter, oh ya, buat balasan review, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya yang bacain ya.**

**Hitsu: - pundung di tengah kuburan jeruk nipis, sambil ngorek - ngorek makam orang - **

**Byakuya: Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou, makam orang jangan di korek - korek gitu, nggak boleh tau! Mendingan kita bales aja reviewnya, yang pertama dari shiNomori naOmi, iya ya, saya juga nggak tau, mungkin ini sudah takdir jeng, dan apa arti ASAP itu ya?**

**Hitsu: yang kedua dari Hinaruto Youichi, oh iya ya? maaf banget deh, dia emang bego sih, sekali lagi maaf ya. . .**

**"Byakuya: - deathglare ke Hitsu - gue nggak bego tau! selanjutnya, 'Aka' no 'Shika', Hah? anda telat? berapa bulan? wah bahaya tuh -disiram air panas-, hn gak papa kok, yah, itulah tuntutan peran.**

**Hitsu: dan yang terakhir, Tenshi- Kamimaru, lha? aku ora isa ngomong jawa malah, koe iki ngomong apa to? -di geplak sendok-, hn kalo si Renji mah, bukannya lagi kumat, tapi emang dia kan mesum modenya selalu on.**

**Yosh, segini dulu ya untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan besok,**

**don't forget to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**This chapter, ok?**


End file.
